parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bagheera and the Monkeys/Trouble for Bagheera
Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward * Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Monkeys (The Jungle Book) as The Troublesome Trucks * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry (does not speak) * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon (does not speak) * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James (cameo) * Bart Simpson as Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Bagheera the panther wouldn't stop being a nuisance. Night after night, he kept the other animals awake. "I'm tired of pushing women. I want to see the world." The other animals didn't take much notice, for Bagheera was a little panther with a long tongue. But one night, Rafiki came to the house. He was a kind baboon and felt sorry for Bagheera. "I've got some monkeys to take home tomorrow. If you take them instead of me, I'll push women in the yard." "Thank you," said Bagheera. "That will be nice." Next morning, Rafiki and Bagheera asked their drivers, and when they said "Yes", Bagheera ran off happily to find monkeys. Now, monkeys are silly and noisy. They talk a lot and don't attend to what they are doing. And I'm sorry to say, they play tricks on an animal who is not used to them. Rafiki knew all about monkeys. He warned Bagheera to be careful, but Bagheera was too excited to listen. The shunter fastened the monkeys, and when the signal dropped, Bagheera was ready. The guard blew his whistle. "Okay, let's go!" answered Bagheera, and started off. But the monkeys weren't ready. "Oh, oh, oh!" they screamed. "Wait, Bagheera, wait." But Bagheera wouldn't wait. "Come on, come on," he puffed. "All right, all right, don't fuss, all right, don't fuss," grumbled the monkeys. Bagheera began going faster and faster. "Wheeeee!" he called as he rushed through Sulley's tunnel." "Hurry, hurry!" called Bagheera. He was feeling very proud of himself. But the monkeys grew crosser and crosser. At last Bagheera slowed down as he came to Pongo's hill." "Steady now, steady," warned the driver, as they reached the top. He began to put on the brakes. "We're stopping, we're stopping," called Bagheera. "No, no, no, no!" answered the monkeys, bumping into each other. "Go on, go on!" Before the driver could stop them, they had pushed Bagheera down the hill and were rattling and laughing behind him. Poor Bagheera tried hard to stop them from making him go too fast. "Stop pushing, stop pushing!" he hissed. But the monkeys took no notice. "Go on, go on!" they giggled in their silly way. "There's the station. Oh dear, what shall I do?" he cried. They rattled straight through and swerved into the goods yard. Bagheera shut his eyes. "I must stop!" When he opened his eyes, he saw he had stopped just in front of the buffers. There watching him was Roger Radcliffe. "What are you doing here, Bagheera?" he asked. "I've brought Rafiki's monkeys," Bagheera answered. "Why did you come so fast?" "I didn't mean to. I was pushed," said Bagheera Mickey Mouse: "You've got a lot to learn about monkeys then, little Bagheera. After pushing them about here for a few weeks, you'll know almost as much about them as Rafiki. Then you'll be a really useful panther." Category:Parodies